Lovely Little Liger!
by Cor is Killing Colleagues
Summary: A girl is rescued by Team 7 and taken back to the village... FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Rated for future chapters: YAOI, Pos FemSlash, Language, ect...


M'kay, so, like, before everything, I'd like to warn... I haven't been keeping close attention to the present Anime/Manga (I hate Sasuke...), so Sai may be a little OOC. If he is just warn me, tell me more along the lines of how he _would_react, and I'll fix it faster than you can read and say "Metalocalyps". Which is the BEST show, btw.

Summary: A girl is rescued by Team 7 and taken back to the village, and when they get there, Tsunade immediatly orders that she is taken out or put under high security. For some reason unapparent to all the girls of Konoha, the boys swoon over her. Is it her love of alchohol? Her caasual, constant flirty? The damned horniness of the girl?

* * *

"Damnit, Naruto, leave the poor girl alone!" Sakura's angry voice just barely rose over the din of rain against rusty tin. The small, dark shack they were in was bound to blow over any second in the gale-force winds of this summer thunder storm.

"Shit," She muttered as a particularly large gust of wind shook the four-sided lean-to, dislodging some of the dust from the ceiling, sprinkling it into Sakura's already wet hair. "Desu," She muttered, feeling Sai's eyes on her. "...Aregato, sensei! Master Kakashi, can we leave now?!"

"Sakura, calm yourself. I'm having no more fun than you are." Kakashi's calm voice immediatly silenced their breathing, and their new-found companion was forgotten for the moment as Naruto stood up with a groan. "Naruto, look out to door to see if the wind has stopped enough." He paused as Naruto nodded and reached for the door. "Okay, just don't open it too much-- _Naruto!_" Kakashi yelled as Naruto threw the door open, quite unintelligably. "Duck," He added hoarsely, following his own instruction before it was even out of his mouth.

Sai, who was sitting anyway, promptly stood, not wanting to be sat on. Sakura, who was planning on leaning against him, fell back, landing inches from the small, hunched firgure in the corner. Naruto, who was planning to lean against her, promply fell back, knocking Sakura closer to the dark, shaking figure. Naruto yelped as he fell, grasping Kakashi's glove with his flailing arms, pulling unsuspecting Kakashi to the floor with them, throwing Sakura back against the figure, who was caught just in the knick of time by Sai. Sakura stared at him lovingly, but he just muttered "stupid girl," and pushed her against Naruto.

"Oh, look," Kakashi exclaimed sarcastically. "It's _sunny_."

Naruto laughed nervously. "Desu, sensei... Please forgive me..."

Kakashi chuckled and crawled out of the tiny opening, dusting the rust flakes off of his arms before standing up. "Quite alright, Naruto. At least Sai was ready for it." Naruto steamed and Kakashi chuckled again, enjoying torturing his student.

Once they were all outside, Kakashi nodded. "Alrighty, then. We go north." He smiled his funny one-eyed smile, facing the three students. "So?! Which of you knows which way is north?"

Sakura raised her hand, pointing to the right. "That way. We should be home before nightfall."

"Just as I had planned!" Kakashi patted Sakura on the head. "Once again, I am right!"

"You had no idea where we were!" Naruto yelled. "You even admitted it!"

Kakashi placed his finger on the left of his mask, tapping it. "I do not believe so, Naruto. I think you need to rethink what you previously thought. That way you can be sure you always thought right, I think!" He smiled wider, his eye closing in his merth.

"...What the hell?" Naruto and asked, eyes wide. Kakashi just shook his head and pointed to the barely human figure covered in a ragged blanket at his feet.

"We need to take her to the village!! She is in grave danger," Kakashi shouted, pointing to the sky. "We must save her!" He chuckled quite loudly, sending birds flying from the trees around them. Naruto muttered unintelligably about not carrying her.

"To weak, dickless?" Sai asked.

"No, I just wouldn't want her to wake up and think I'm kidnapping her and I get embarrassed." He glared at Sakura, who blushed. "At least you can't be afraid."

"I'm not a lost cause," Sai said quietly, looking blankly at the shaking figure. Sakura looked at him aypathetically before quickly changing the subject, turning to Kakashi.

"What's wrong with her, anyway, Master Kakashi?"

"A cold!" He yelled, pointing again at the figure. "A very bad one at that!"

"You hadn't moved that whole time?!" Naruto sputtered, mouth gaping. He attempted to preform the feat of standing on one leg, the other raised in the air, an arm on the hip, elbow jutting out (very Iruka) and an arm in the air for at least five seconds without falling. He did not succeed. Even after five tries.

"Dickless," Sai muttered, but Naruto did not notice.

"Pardon me, Master Kakashi, but a _cold_?" Sakura sounded appalled. "Is that all?"

"Yes, my little cherry blossom," He said, patting her daintily on the head. "But we should get going. Come on." He heaved the small figure over his shoulder, taking off in a cheery, high-kneed march that must have been uncomfortable for the girl over his shoulder.

"His actions remind me oddly of that man... Gai...?" Sai muttered, pulling Naruto from his attempts at the odd postition.

"What did you say, Sai?" Naruto asked, peeking over Sai's shoulder to see Kakashi's figure getting smaller in the horizon. "Never mind!" He yelled, running forward. "Come on. I wanna see what this girl looks like! Oh, and, Sai?"

"What do you want, dickless?"

"I bet that if she sees me first she'll like me more. And she _will_ see me first."

"Is that a challange?" Sai asked airily, flipping his hand through the air to dismiss any hint of insterest. "If so, I accept." With that, he dissappeared into the trees.

"Hey! No fair, Sai!" Naruto yelled, jumping into the trees, folloing close behind.

Sakura sighed, running to catch up.

* * *

Sorry its so short. Please RnR. I'd love you forever.  
Oh, and I'm desperate. T.T Even if you hate it, tell me why. Just as long as it isn't flaming, its all good. Advanced criticsm is the best, hons!  
Desu (bout the length),  
Kyo-Loving, Yuki-hating, Tohru-adoring, Shikamaru-harrassing, Naruto-hugging, Sasuke-laothing, Hinata-glomping,

Rainay-chan  
(Call my Nee-Chan, please?)


End file.
